Right Kind of Wrong
by Ladybug-josie
Summary: ugh I hate summeries. Well Alicia is angry with Peter over something and comes to his office... Notice the rating, as this one is hot.


_Okay a Alicia/Peter smutty fanfiction for Kiki, one of my lovely AP shippers. She wanted desk sex... Lets just say it is very M-rated so if that is not for you turn around right now. And if you hate Alicia and Peter completely turn around now as well. Honestly don't bother if you can't get over any bias. I personally ship them, but I can still read Alicia/Will stories if they are well written, which is why I always read everything Abby and Sabrina write! As they are both amazing writers, and though I might prefer Alicia with someone else, their works are so well written and amazing that I still love them._

_I wrote it some time ago, and Sabrina was kind enough to beta it for me though she is a straight Alicia/Will shipper. I am very grateful to her. _

_Oh one more thing it was written before watching episode 3.20. So the story lines are consistant with episodes up until 3.19 but not really anything futher. _

_Disclaimer I don't own the Good Wife._

**The ****Right ****Kind ****of ****Wrong.**_  
_

Hearing a knock at his office door, Peter looked up from the papers he was going over. Alicia stormed in, uninvited.

"Alicia? Is something wrong?" He was confused to see her there in the middle of the day.

"Yes, Peter, something is wrong." He could hear from the level of her voice that she was annoyed. No, actually she sounded down right angry.

He tried to figure out what he could possibly have done now to make her that way, though he had to admit the anger suited her, in some strange way.

The fire burning in her eyes reminded him of when they had gotten to known each other and the first couple of years of their marriage.

Back then she had often stood up for him in everything he said or did. They had argued and fought, most of those arguments had ended in passionate make-up sex, where he managed to overpower her completely. Something most would have though she hated, but he knew differently.

Later on in their marriage things had changed. Though they could still have episodes like that, she learnt the importance of a perfect wife face to his public image, so that's what she gave him. Between that perfect image, their kids, their sweet tender and romantic moments, they still had some of their wilder and intense collisions, but somewhere along the way they let that side go as well. Maybe that was what drove him to Amber Madison and Kalinda. They reminded him of what he once had with Alicia, but he was not sure. Looking at her now he regretted it deeply. He should never have gone to any of those, not when he had Alicia at home.

She walked right up to him and tossed something, which looked very much like a file, down on his desk.

"I had another visit form Mike Kresteva. How could you do these things, Peter?"

Okay that could not in any way be a good thing, he had to admit to himself. Mike Kresteva, his newly proclaimed running opponent for governor, really had it out for him and by proxy Alicia and their kids.

He picked up the file, opened it and quickly checked its content, before closing it and looking at Alicia once again.

"Alicia, you know those things are not true! You know I am not a racist, as he's trying to make you and everyone else think. This is all a set up." He could not believe she could even start to believe that.

"Well, I thought I knew that, but those evidences suggest otherwise, and that is not what this is about. Actually right now I couldn't care less about that. Did you do it, Peter?"

"Do what?" Now he was confused. He only scanned the first couple of pages in the file and had begun believing it was all about him being a racist. But Alicia seemed a lot more angry than he thought she would be over those fake accusations, which he was pretty sure she would never really believe anyway.

"Did you bribe those judges, did you accuse Will of bribing?"

Okay. That probably explained her anger, Peter thought to himself. Once again, it was about her precious Will Gardner, a man Peter hated with a passion, mostly for being part of his life with Alicia over the last couple of years, though she would never admit it. It had been that way since she started to work for Will fucking Gardner.

Those times he made love to Alicia, he was pretty sure she was thinking of Will, imagining it was him she was with instead. Peter hated that.

He also hated that Will Gardner had been allowed into Alicia's bed right after kicking him out of it and out of her apartment. Yes, he hated Gardner for those things, and he was terribly jealous of the other man. Alicia being so worked up over it in that moment made him more than a little angry.

After all how could he not? Peter still loved Alicia. Over the last couple of months they seemed to be in a better place, almost friendly, like they were getting closer again. Laughing from time to time, he was able to make her smile again, but here she was, once again all worked up over fucking William Gardner. In With an angry movement, Peter rose from his chair.

"Great Alicia, just great. Once again we are back to Will Gardner."

"You sat him up for something you did! Of course it is about him. He is suspended because of you," she shouted, while pointing her finger accusingly at him.

"No, he is suspended because he did wrong. Are you really so blinded by him that you can't see that?" Peter was getting worked up over how she couldn't see that Will Gardner wasn't as perfect as she seemed to think.

"He did something 15 years ago, Peter. And it was only brought up because _you_ accused him of bribing judges, something apparently you were guilty of yourself." She shouted at him.

Peter didn't know what came over him, but the next moment he pulled Alicia close to his chest and slammed his lips down on hers.

He felt her hands push hard against his chest, trying to fight him off, but he did not let go. He bit her bottom lip, hard, something which made her gasp in pain, and took the opportunity to let his tongue sweep slip into her mouth.

She was still trying to fight him off, her ineffectual fists slamming at his hard chest, but he just pulled her closer, and that was when he felt it. Her tongue met his, caressed his, and she was suddenly returning his kiss, her hands no more trying to fight him off and instead clutched at the material of his shirt, pulling him closer.

He felt her sigh into the kiss. The realization that he could still make Alicia react like that was something that thrilled him to no end.

He moved them so he could push her against his desk, unceremoniously hoisting her on it. While hooking her legs around his waist, he pushed her tight fitted dress further up her tights, so he could get closer to her.

He was relieved when she did not object, but instead moaned into their kiss. One of his hands found the buttons on her suit jacket and quickly unbuttoned them. Still not objecting, Alicia was having her own fight with his suit jacket. Without breaking the kiss, they let go each other long enough to shed both of their jackets.

It only took a second and his hands were back on her. He was happy he got the material off her. The dress she was wearing was low cut, showing a lot of her deep cleavage and her bare arms, which she wrapped around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer.

He broke off their kiss and let his lips drift along her jawline and down her neck, placing passionate kisses on her soft skin. He found her pulse point and sucked on it hard, with every intention of marking her as his own once again, which she rightly was.

Suddenly he felt her stiffen in his arms. He kept on assaulting her neck, in the hope that it would make her let go again, but it didn't. Instead, she started to push him off her once again.

"Get off me." She spoke in anger, pushing at his chest. "What the hell are you doing? Stop it. Peter, let me go."

Peter pulled back and looked at her. She was so beautiful, her lips slightly parted and bruised from his assault, her hair mussed and her dress hitched up almost to her hips. But the anger, passion and fire in her eyes was what he liked the most. No, he wasn't letting her run this time, or get away with making him dance to her every wish, trying to make things up for his mistakes.

No he was done with that. Plus, he knew that she wanted him. At least a part of her did, or she would never let him kiss her in such way to begin with.

She pushed at his chest again, trying to get him away from her, so she could get off the desk. But he quickly caught a hold on both of her wrists.

"Let go of me... Or I'll scream and someone will hear me," she hissed at him.

"Trust me you won't," he told her, leaning in again to kiss her, once more.

"I mean it, Peter. Let go of me! You have not right. How dare you!"

"I am just taking back something that is right fully mine, Alicia. You came here for your precious Will Gardner, all worked up over him once again. But I am done, Alicia. Ever since you started working for him, he's been here, between us. Every second I spent with you these last few years, you have been thinking of him, dreaming of him, even while we had sex. But I swear to God this time Will Gardner won't be in the picture." He told her angry.

Pulling at her wrists so she was closer to him once again, he slanted his mouth over hers, in another bruising kiss. Her lips parted in surprise and he quickly let his tongue slip inside her hot crave once again.

She was trying to fight against him, like when he first kissed her, but he ignored it.

With his free hand he cupped one of her soft breasts. Beneath the thin fabric of her dress and her bra, he felt her nipple harden under the brushing of his thumb. His action made her whimper in pleasure, and he had to fight not to smile into the kiss. Alicia's light whimper of pleasure turned into one of pain mixed with pleasure, when he pinched her nipple hard. He quickly brushed his thumb over it once again, soothing the pain, before pinching it again, making her moan both in pleasure and pain.

He let his hand drift further down her body, to the hem of her dress, now resting around her hips. He caressed her thigh lightly, before brushing his fingers across the apex of her thighs, over the by now soaked fabric of her panties. Correction, her tong.

This was something unexpected. When had Alicia taken to start wearing underwear like this again? He cursed Will Gardner in his head, once more. Was his influence over Alicia really that big, so that she started wearing sexy lingerie like this just for him?

Sure he had noticed some of her dresses getting a little more sexy, her skirts getting a little more tighter and shorter, and her shirts getting a little more low cut over the last year, after all how could he not, it made her even more alluring.

And he wasn't stupid. He took all those small things as clear signs that she was indeed sleeping with Gardner, though he was also pretty sure it was over and had been for some time now.

However this newly discovered detail actually pissed him off even more. But the fact that she was wearing things like these for Gardner, even after ending things with him, probably fantasizing that he would at some point be ripping these off her again, actually pissed him off even more. He would show her otherwise.

He let his fingers slide to the side of the tong and instead of bothering to let go of her so he could get it off, her he ripped it. Surprised by his aggressive action, Alicia gasped against his lips in shock. Peter put the ripped lace in the pocket of his trousers, she wouldn't be getting those back. Not that they would really be of any use after he had ripped them apart any way, but still.

His fingers brushed over her now naked heat. The wetness that coated his fingers gave him every assurance he needed, that though she had been trying to push him off before, she was quite turned on, to say the least.

He noticed her sigh, as his fingers started to manipulate her soaked flesh. He slowly entered her with one finger, while his thumb rubbed her clit. _Shit!_ He forgot how deliciously tight she was and had always been, even after having their kids. He felt her squirming against him, as he let another finger join the first, curling them both upward to reach her g-spot.

He fucked her hard with his hand. Wanting to bring her to the edge, he made sure to tease her g-spot with his fingertips at every thrust of his hand. At last, he let a third finger join the first two, stretching her a little. Yes, he wanted her at the edge, but even more he wanted her to know he could still make her feel like this, he could still bring her such a pleasure. And he did if her legs wrapped around his waist was any indicator at all.

Her hands still captured in his other hand were now more about the act of her being at his complete mercy. No, should he let go, she wouldn't be fighting him off, but he liked giving her this kind of restriction, and he knew in the past she did as well.

He felt her inner walls starting to clench around his fingers, but instead of letting her reach her climax, he pulled his fingers out from her, as she whimpered and groaned in frustration.

Breaking off their kiss, he pulled back so he could look at her, while sucking her juices from his fingers.

Her eyes opened slowly and focused on his eyes and mouth, still sucking off her wetness from his fingers.

Peter wanted to take her, make her his again. But no matter how much he desired that, he needed to be sure she wouldn't end up hating him. He was still deeply in love with her, maybe even a little more now than a few hours ago. So no, he wasn't going to take her, if he wasn't sure that she wanted it. And that's why he pulled back, waiting to see how she reacted. But there wasn't hate in her eyes. Instead, they were full of passion, desire, want, need, confusion, irritation and that incredible fire.

He quickly kissed her again, this time softly, letting his tongue trace across her lower lip.

But as he felt her bit his lip, drawing a drop of blood, he realized that gentles wasn't what she wanted. So she'd get it exactly like that.

With his free hand he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers. Breaking off the kiss, he pushed her backwards on the desk so she was now lying flat down. He pulled at her wrists, capturing her arms over her head, while his other hand caught a hold of her hip, holding her in place as he entered her in one swift hard move.

He bit down on his lip to not moan out loud at the feeling of being surrounded by her wet slick heat once again. Alicia, on the other hand, let out a deep moan of pleasure from his invasion of her body.

"You gotta be quiet baby," he groaned, considering it'd look pretty bad if an outsider heard them, or even worse, entered the office to see what was going on.

Still moaning and whimpering rather loudly, Alicia didn't seem to hear him. Letting go of her hands, he clamped his hand over her mouth in the attempt of keeping their secrecy just a little longer. On the other hand, Alicia wrapped her long legs around his waist once again, making him penetrate her deeper, lifting her hips to meet his ever thrust.

He felt her licking one of his fingertips first, before pulling it in her mouth, sucking hard. While her walls started to quiver around him, he picked up his pace and thrusts harder into her, not slowing down, even as he felt her fall over the edge, biting down on his finger, hard.

He held on to everything within him to not let go yet. It had been so long since he had been with any one, and even longer since he had Alicia anything like in this moment, completely aware he was the one driving her to the heights of pleasure, and not damn Will Gardner.

No, he needed not to let go, though it was damn hard with her inner walls almost strangling his cock like a vice, pulling him in deeper. Somehow he managed to hold back, and slowed his thrusts down as she rode out the last of her orgasm.

When he was sure she was calmed down again, he pulled his hand from her mouth, and curled both of his palms under her knees, lifting her legs, making her let go of the hold of his waist with her long limps at the same time. He spread them high and wide until they were folded against her body, resting above either hip, leaving her wide open, for anything. Fortunately she had already lost her heels earlier on, so they didn't get in the way.

He then started to drive into her again. The new angle made him penetrate her even deeper, hitting her cervix with his every thrust. Alicia moaned in pleasure again.

"Damn Alicia you need to keep quiet," he told her, thrusting hard into her. But she didn't stop moaning and whimpering.

"Baby if you are not quiet, I will stop this right now, put you over my knee and spank you. Do you get that?" He told her in a hard voice making her conscious enough to place her own hand over her mouth, in an attempt to muffle the sounds of her moans.

He picked up the pace again and thrust hard and fast into her, bringing her soon again on the edge, squirming and wiggling under him, while she tried to keep her moans of pleasure down.

He thought about holding back and making her say his name, something he really did want to hear, but it was too dangerous, considering where they were. They were very lucky if someone hadn't already heard them. Instead he let go of her right knee only to let his hand drift down to her core again. He pinched her clit hard, making her fall over the edge, as she lifted herself up a little to meet his hard thrust.

As she fell over the edge again, she triggered his own climax. He thrust into her a few more times, riding out the aftermaths of his own as well as her orgasm before he collapsed on top of her, completely spent, his flaccid cock still inside of her.

His face pressed into Alicia's soft breasts, Peter felt her starting to shake lightly. He quickly pulled back and off her, so he could see what was wrong. The hand she used to suffocate her screams of pleasure was now curled into a fist she was biting, trying to muffle her sobs.

Peter pulled completely out of her and without really thinking, he swept her off the desk and into his arms. He sat down in the desk chair with her in his lap, pressing her face into his shirt.

He felt her warms tears starting to soak it, and he ran his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her. He was scared that he had been too hard on her, or that he had pressed her into it, and she had not really wanted it.

"Hush baby... it's okay," he whispered, stroking her back like she would with one of the children if they were sad. He had not meant for this to happen right there in that moment, for him to make this incredible strong woman, because that was what she was, break down. She wept openly with her face pressed against him.

Slowly she calmed down and Peter lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, which were now red and puffy.

"Alicia...?" His voice was gentle and soft, trying to sooth her some more.

She started to pull away but he didn't let go of her body.

"No, Alicia don't do this, don't pull back. I know I hurt you so much, but I love you, I still do, and I believe a part of you still feels something for me." Peter tried to make her meet his graze, so she could see the sincerity in them.

"I do. I didn't think I did... but I can't Peter, please. I can't... it hurts so bad." Her voice still thick from crying.

"I know... but please give me another chance, Alicia. We were happy once and we could be again." Peter tried to plead with her.

"Peter... I... I don't know..." She was still shaking a little, and her voice was so soft that it could break any second.

"Alicia, why haven't you divorced me yet?" He asked, while making her look into his eyes.

"I don't know Peter. I really don't know... I planned on it, or at least I think I did. But things changed. A part of me wants to give this another try. But I'm not sure I can." He eyes betrayed how confused and unsure she really was feeling.

"Okay. Alicia, would you listen to me, please?" He begged her.

She slowly nodded at him.

"We won't go back to the way we were, we both know we can't, and we really can't start over either. But we have both changed, so maybe we could get to know each other again, and while we do that I would like for us to try counseling. I know you were against it, but please, Alicia. If it doesn't work, I'll give you a divorce, I won't fight you. But I ask you to please agree and give this an honest try." He was still sincere, both in his apology and in begging her for another chance.

"Peter... It's not that simple." Alicia tried to reason with him, though it was clear that she was touched by his words.

"It's exactly that simple." He defended.

"Okay. Let's say we do. Then we need rules." Now she was the one being almost defensive, and Peter knew that her rules comment was meant for him to give up, but he was not a quitter.

"Okay. What rules?" He asked her.

"No secrets, whatever is political or personal." She eyes locked with his, and he could read just how serious she was about this rule.

"Okay. I will tell you everything you want to know, from the past or for things to come up in the future." He agreed with out further ado.

She nodded.

"My rules Alicia, is that I want to share the bedroom with you again, in every sense of the word. And I want to share it with you, not Will Gardner." He told her. This one was important to him. A huge deal breaker for him in many ways.

"Peter... that's unfair. I wasn't the one who cheated." She told him. Squirming a little in his lap once again.

"I know and I am incredibly sorry for that, I should never have done it. If I could go back in time and undo it I would, but I can't. But still, I won't have Will Gardner as an unwanted ghost in our bed. Can you do that?" He asked her. While secretly begging she would agree.

"I can't stop seeing him, if that is what you are asking me. He's my boss and I won't give up my job again." Alicia argued with him.

"I don't want you to give it up. And I know you can't stop seeing him at work. But if you love him, say it to me now and I won't press this any further. I'll give you a divorce and you can go on and be with him." Peter explained to her. He knew and had known for some time there was a chance that she was actually in love with Gardner and not just in lust with him, and if that was the case, he would step aside. He could not be with her again, if she was always secretly wishing for Gardner to be with her.

"I don't love him, I don't think I ever really did. Peter, I do want to try and make things work. I will even do counseling, but I am not sure I can share a bed with you yet. That seems so wrong after what has just happened. I need to see how things goes. I can't just go right back to living with you." She explained herself. Peter felt a his heart grew light as long as she did not love Gardner there was a chance for the two of them, especially then she agreed to counseling.

"Okay, so I'll take you to dinner from time to time, while we get to know each other again and we'll talk. At one point we were great at that." He explained to her.

"Dinner? Like a date?" Alicia looked surprised and a bit confused, was he really asking her to date him?

"Call it what you want, Alicia. But please, let's give us a chance." He begged her once more.

Alicia looked at him and then nodded in agreement. Peter returned her smile.

"Good, and now I'd better get you home." He told her.

"Peter..." Alicia started to protest once more.

"I mean, we can have dinner and talk some more, after all Zach is with Nisa and Grace at Shannon's, so we can talk some more. I could start telling you those thing you asked to know. But mostly, you are not really in a state to drive." He quickly explained, what he had meant.

She nodded again, clearly realizing that he was right and she was in no state for driving.

"Okay. But I will need to go back to the office first. To get my stuff." Alicia told him.

"Okay, we'll stop there on the way," he agreed. This time he didn't stop her when she started to get of his lap. Instead, he stood up himself and zipped his pants. Alicia was trying to straighten out her dress, which was more than a little wiggled. He reached to the floor for her shoes and both of their jackets.

"Here..." He handed her the shoes, which she quickly stepped into, as he held her jacket open for her and helped her into it. After putting his jacket back on, Peter picked up those files he was working on before Alicia interrupted him, which were now all over the floor and his desk, as well as the one she got from Kresteva.

He needed to bring those back with him, so he could be prepared the day after. Then he collected his stuff, looked up to make sure that Alicia was still there. She was, and had already collected his coat for him while she waited.

"Thanks," he smiled. He took the coat from her and put it on, then reached out for her hand.

They left his office hand in hand.

Peter took Alicia back to Lockhart and Associates. Upon arriving he asked if she preferred he waited in the car, Alicia invited him coming up with her.

She was pretty sure that he was surprised, when she took his hand, intertwining their fingers on their way up in the elevator. He waited at the door of her office, while she collected her things.

When she was done, he helped her into her coat. Leaving her office, she took his hand once again, while looking up at him with a smile. She did want to make things work with him. She wasn't sure they could, but he was right, it was worth a honest try.

Walking to the elevator, she caught sight of Will, and from the look in his eyes, he saw her holding hands with Peter. For a short moment, she considered letting go of Peter's hand, but she couldn't. Or rather, she wouldn't. She knew it would be hurting Will, something she had never meant to. She had honestly not known he had such deep feelings for her when they started the affair.

She had really thought it was about the lust and tension for him as well, like it was for her. But as time went on, she started to realize that it probably wasn't the case, that there were deep feelings involved on his end.

She didn't really wanted to end things with him, but she knew she needed to. It took her too much away from her children, plus she couldn't stand the lying any longer. It had been sad walking away, because the time they spent together had made her happy, and she had loved being wanted the way Will seemed to want her.

That same way things used to be with Peter in the beginning, something she longed for and missed. Plus being with Will made her feel desired. But still, being with him was nothing compared to being with Peter.

She thought that maybe some of those feelings she once had for Will would come back during the affair, but they hadn't. It would make things so much easier for her if she could just give up on Peter for Will and fall in love with him, but she couldn't.

She had not been lying, when she once told him it was only romantic because it didn't happen. Many would say that Will would probably be the better choice between him and Peter, after everything that happened. But for her, he wasn't.

She still loved Peter, she had tried not to, but she couldn't help it. He was the father of her children, her husband, her life. He was someone she built her whole world around for so many years, she couldn't just let that go. Plus she still loved him, and she had not fallen in love with Will again and probably wouldn't be able to, but she still hated hurting him, making him think that she had most likely just used him.

It was never like that, but Will wouldn't be able to understand that, just like he wouldn't not be able to understand that he couldn't really match up to what she had shared through time and still shared with Peter.

Oh well, at least she knew that Eli was most likely making summer salutes in his office in this very moment, and Diane was probably somewhat relieved, hoping this would make the atmosphere between the firm and the SA's office a bit better than the past year.

But even with all her worries, she couldn't help but smile a little when she felt the cold metal from Peter's wedding ring, the one she had placed on his finger herself, so many years ago, when she felt that against her own skin. Yes, she was making the right decision for once.


End file.
